--Two Worlds Collide--
by Tiva-NCISLove
Summary: One world filled with death, magic, and the supernatural meets one full of crime and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

**This fanfic is going to consist of two stories I am writing. There will be new characters and events that have happened. I will tell each story before I make them one. If you want to read the other stories one is on , **_**-Tiva a Love Story—**_**by Tiva-NCISLove and the other is on , **_**The New Girl **_**by OniMari. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Vampire Diaries**

Elena's POV

Dear Diary,

Eleven months ago I got Damon and Bonnie back. I also met Isobel's sister Anobel she was adopted, I guess it runs in the family. I say this because four months ago Anobel died of cancer so Damon and I adopted her 13 year old daughter Alexia. About five months ago I found out I was somehow pregnant. Damon and I did some research and found a 3 year old vampire who gave birth last year. She was human until about three months after her baby was born. Her baby was perfectly healthy and human. I suspect this comes with my family history because she is a Petrova, too. We told Alexia about everything, Witches, Vampires, Werewolves and Doppelgangers. She told me she wants to become a vampire just like Damon and I. I'm having twins, girls. We decided to name them Evelyn Alexandria Salvatore and Fayelynne Aliyah Salvatore.

**5 months later**

Dear Diary,

The twins were born last month! Damon, Alexia, the twins, and I moved out of the Salvatore Boarding House and bought a house in my old neighborhood. I would like my kids grow up in town rather than out in the woods. Damon is adjusting to having a family. He loves spending time with all of the girls.

**NCIS**

Tony's POV

Ziva and I were secretly together two months before we found out she was pregnant. She's home now. Ziva had twins, a boy and a girl. Caitlyn and Ari are their names, they're 2 now. We also have a 15 year old daughter who we adopted. I found out my parents had twins right after I was born; they were put up for adoption. Sophia, one of my sisters, was married to Ari Haswari, Dakota was their daughter but she was put up for adoption when she was little. Sophia was about to adopt her but she died. My other sister's name is Jaylynn. We are taking a family vacation to go meet her. She lives in a small town in Virginia, Mystic Falls I think.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY MY CHARACTERS.**

Elena, Damon and the girls were out for a walk when they ran into one of Elena's mom's old friends. "Elena, look at you! I haven't seen you in forever!" She said giving Elena a hug. "Hi Jaylynn. How have you been?" She asked whole heartedly. "I've been good. You?" "Good, Busy." She answered with a smile. "I see that. Are these precious girls yours?" Jaylynn asked not seeing Alexia hiding behind Elena. "Yep. Lexi come here sweetie." Elena said pulling Alexia out from behind her. "Jaylynn, this is my daughter Alexia, and these little ones are Evelyn and Fayelynne." "Oh, hi, how old are you?" She asked the teenager. "Thirteen." She said sheepishly. "We adopted her nine months ago. Her mom was my mom's sister." Elena explained. "I didn't know Jenna had a baby." Jaylynn said confused. "She didn't, I was adopted. My birth mother, Isobel's, sister was her mom." Elena told her old babysitter. "We have a lot to catch up on, would you like to come in?" She asked and Elena nodded. "So who's this handsome devil?" Jaylynn asked and Damon smirked at the irony. "This is Damon Salvatore, my boyfriend." Elena said proudly. There was a knock at the door, "Excuse me." Jaylynn said getting up and walking towards the door. "Jaylynn Ciucci?" a man's voice asked and she nodded. "I'm Tony DiNozzo, we spoke on the phone." He told her. "Of course come in." she said excitedly. "We better get going. It was nice to see you again Jaylynn, but it's been way to long, we'll have to do this again, soon." Elena said. "Very soon." She said hugging Elena, "It's nice to see you happy. And if you ever need a babysitter I would love to be able to tell them about how I babysat their mother and I'm only 39!" She said joking before saying goodbye.

"Do you here that?" Elena asked curled up in Damon's arms on the couch. "No." Damon said. "Exactly. Lexi is out with Petar, the girls are sleeping and it's quiet." She said with a smile, and then there was a knock on the door, "No!" she complained. "What have I told you about jinxing things?" Damon said as she opened the door. "Hi, can I help you? Mr.?" Elena asked the man that was at Jaylynn's "DiNozzo." Damon said walking up behind his girlfriend. "Agent DiNozzo, actually." He said and Damon slowly stepped in front of Elena. Damon saw the kids behind the agent and let his guard down a little. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Yeah, are you Damon Salvatore?" called a voice from behind the family. "Boss?" Tony asked confused. "We got a case DiNozzo." He said sternly. "Yeah I'm Damon Salvatore." He said a little confused. "Put your hands behind your back." Gibbs told him. "Dad?!" Alexia called out as she walked towards her house. "Damon, what's going on?" Elena asked worryingly. "Go inside, Elena. Everything is going to be okay. Call Stefan." He said before being pushed into the car. Elena hugged Alexia as they watched them drive away. When the car was out of sight Elena became angry. "What's going on!?" she demanded from Tony. "I can take you down to the station if you'd like." He said trying to give some comfort. "Lexi will you go get the diaper bag I have to call Stefan." Elena said calmly. "Stefan, we have a problem…. Some guy just came and took Damon…. I'm going to go talk to the sheriff and see what's going on…. He didn't do anything Stefan…. Yes I'm sure…. Just meet me there." Elena said then hung up the phone. She ran her fingers slowly through her hair then grabbed the bag from Alexia. "This Stefan guy didn't seem too sure your boyfriend didn't do anything." Tony said skeptically. "Yeah, well what are Exs for?" Elena said before going into nursery to grab the twins. "We'll walk." She told him before rushing out of the house. Before they arrived at the police station Elena called Caroline and asked her to go get the blood out of the basement fridge and bring it to the boarding house. "Sheriff Forbes!" Elena yelled, "What's going on? I have a right to know." "Damon is being investigated for murder Elena." The sheriff told her. "Murder! That's crazy!" Elena protested, "I want to see him." She demanded and Liz nodded. "Agent Gibbs, Elena needs a minute with him." "No she doesn't he's a suspect in my case." "Maybe you will learn something." She said quietly. "Damon what's going on?" Elena asked immediately. "They are accusing me of murder. I tried to _convince_ them but it must be something in the water because they don't believe me." Elena understood what he was telling her and nodded. "When?" Elena asked the agent who had just walked in. "Four weeks ago June 6th." McGee told her. "No. It wasn't him he has an alibi. I was in labor for fifteen hours on June 6th Damon was with me at the hospital from six in the morning till five o'clock June 9th. He stayed at the hospital the whole time and there was at least one other person there with him all the time, one friend left to sleep when another arrived." Elena said anxiously.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY MY CHARACTERS**

"His alibi checks out boss. There was at least one other person in the hospital room with Mr. Salvatore at all times. He didn't leave her side for three days." McGee told his boss. "They're all friends McGee; they could be lying for him." Gibbs said. "I doubt that boss. One of the witnesses is Elena's Ex-boyfriend and it sounded like he didn't like this guy too much." Just then Cote walked in. "Hey momma. Pretty much everyone says the same thing. Damon Salvatore is a creepy and mysterious person that they would defiantly not want to mess with him. Also, he and his brother Stefan Salvatore moved here three years ago and they have been living in their Uncle's house but he hasn't been in town for almost three years." She reported. "What his brother's name is Stefan? He stole his brother's girl? That's cold." Tony said. "There's something else, the Salvatore's, the Gilbert's and the Forbes are founding families and Elena, Damon, and Sheriff Forbes are all on the town council." Cote informed them. "Good job, Kota." Gibbs said looking through the window into the interrogation room. "DiNozzo," Gibbs started. "Take Ziva and get witness statements from the nurses and security tapes." Tony finished. "McGee," "Run background on the Salvatore's, Gilbert's and Forbes's." McGee said before starting typing on his computer. "Can I do something?" Dakota asked. "Yeah, go interview the daughter. See if she's noticed anything suspicious." Gibbs said then Cote nodded and eagerly ran into the room where Alexia waited. When Cote walked into the room Alexia looked at her with curiosity. "Hi, I'm  
>Cote. I need to ask you a few questions." Dakota said as she sat down across of Lexi. "Aren't you a little young to be a cop, let alone a federal agent?" Alexia asked. "Yes, I am, but I'm not an agent or a cop." Alexia just sat there without looking at Cote, whom she had noticed was about the same age as her. "Alright, well, let's get started. How long has it been since your mom and Stefan broke up?" "Almost two years." Cote was shocked, "So Stefan is your father?" "NO! Damon is my dad." Alexia defended, she was tired of telling people the story of how her mom died and her father has been in jail for twelve years and will be there for another eleven. "How old are you?" Dakota asked curiously. "I just turned fifteen." She answered. "Me too, so were your mom and dad together before your mom and Stefan?" Alexia sighed in defeat, "My mother died, my father is in jail and has been since I was three. They may be my parents, but Elena and Damon are my mom and dad. Stefan, Jeremy and Matt are my uncles; Caroline, Bonnie and Jenna are my aunts. My family is here. Damon wouldn't kill anyone. Why do you think it was him anyway?" Dakota sighed this time, she remembered how it felt to be alone, she was happy that Alexia had people who loved her to take care of her right away so she didn't have to wander the system, going in and out of good and bad foster homes. "He has motive." Is all Cote said. "That's it!? You dragged him out of the house in cuffs because he had motive?!" "Well we had to bring in the best suspect because, it wasn't only murder, it was attempted murder too." Dakota said trying to calm her down. "I have two questions. Who got killed and almost killed, and how can you keep Damon here if he has an alibi?" "Well the victims are Isobel Flemming and Alexia Branson." Lexi choked, " I want to talk to my mom."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Alexia knew that Isobel was Elena's mom and Alexia was Stefan's Best friend. She also knew Isobel killed herself and Damon killed Alexia to try and save Katherine. _What's going on?_She thought. First Jenna was back from the dead, now them too? "I said I want to talk to my mom!" Lexi demanded. "Okay, I'll get her." Cote said, "Gibbs, I hit a nerve. I told her the victims' names and she demanded to talk to her mother." Gibbs stood in silence for a minute, "Bring her mom to her, she's scared, use that to your advantage."  
>"Lexi, did they ask you anything? Are you okay?" Elena asked frantically. "Yeah, I'm fine. The girl she told me their names. Isobel and Alexia, mom, they came back too. It wasn't just Jenna." Elena was shocked, "We need to get to the boarding house." "Don't do anything stupid." Alexia said concerned. "I'm not Damon, Lex." Elena said kissing her head then leaving the room.<p>

Gibbs looked at Alexia for a moment, "Who's Jenna?" "Oh, uh I don't know, I can try and find out." Cote said anxiously. Gibbs nodded and she rushed back inside. "Hey, Alexia, can we talk some more?" Cote asked sitting down. "Sure." Lexi said hoping to get more information out of the girl. "Who's Jenna?" "She Elena's aunt, her mom's sister." Alexia answered with ease. "Who's Isobel?" Cote said glad she was getting information out of her. "Isobel is Elena's mom." "Oh, so Jenna is Isobel's sister?" Cote was surprised maybe they were all related. "No, Jenna is Miranda's sister. Isobel is my mom's sister." "Wait, who's Miranda?" Dakota was very confused. "Miranda is Elena's mom." Alexia smiled as she noticed Cote's confused expression. "Okay, can you just go through the family tree please?" Cote asked. "Of course," Alexia knew the junior agent would soon be more confused and need an actual agent to come in and help her to understand, "Elena's birth-father is John Gilbert. John Gilbert is Grayson Gilbert's brother. Grayson Gilbert is Elena's adoptive father. Jenna Sommers is Elena's adoptive mother's sister. Miranda Gilbert is Elena's adoptive mother. Would you like me to continue?" Cote shook her head and held up her index finger before walking out of the room. "Momma I need your help." Cote asked walking up to Ziva. Of course Ziva agreed to help Cote but she couldn't question Alexia without a parent present because she wasn't sixteen yet. Tony went and found Elena and brought her back into the room Alexia was in. "Hello, I'm Agent Ziva David. Will you tell me what you were telling Dakota?" Alexia sighed and began again, "Where would you like me to begin? I can start with Katherine." Alexia said sarcastically, but Elena kicked her under the table and glared at her. "Who's Katherine?" Cote and Ziva asked in unison. "She's Elena's like 10 greats grandmother, Katerina Petrova. She had a thing with the original Salvatore brothers." Cote and Ziva were intrigued; neither of them knew their ancestors from that far back. "Katherine, her and Elena could be twins, everyone says so. Stefan has a picture of her. She had both Salvatore brothers falling for her, she was selfish, and she wanted them both for herself. Anyways, our more _current_ family tree goes a little like this. Elena's biological parents are Jonathan Gilbert and Isobel Flemming, You should really be writing this down, her adoptive father was John Gilbert's brother, Grayson Gilbert, and he was married to Miranda Gilbert. Miranda's sister is Jenna, Elena's aunt. There's Isobel and Jenna for you, now for Alexia. Alexia Branson is her name, she was Stefan's best friend, she helped him with his drinking problem, Damon didn't like her very much, he said she sucked the fun out of him. Now Stefan learned how to control his drinking instead of just removing it from his life, I don't think Lexi liked Damon very much, he was a bad influence on Stefan and she wanted him out of his life forever. Any questions?" She finished with pride; she'd learned a lot this past year. "Yeah, Ms. Gilbert, did you like Alexia?" Ziva asked searching for a possible new suspect considering there wasn't enough evidence to tie Damon to the crimes. "Yeah, I only met her once, but I thought she was an amazing person and a wonderful friend to Stefan." Elena said genuinely. "When was that?" Cote asked curious. "Six years ago, me and Stefan were together, she came to see him on his birthday, we had gotten in a fight the night before, I thought she was a booty-call or something." Elena told them honestly. "You never told me that." Alexia complained. "I'm telling you now." "No, you told them, not me." Lexi whined a little and Elena just kind of shook her head. "Did you ever wonder if she was coming back?" Ziva asked. "No, she left… abruptly. We thought she was gone forever. We thought they were all gone forever." Elena kind of laughed at the end thinking of her aunt, "I wish I would have gotten to talk to Isobel, there was a lot I wanted to learn about her." Cote looked at her; Elena had obviously wanted to know more about her birth mother. "Other than you, do you know if she has any other family members? We're having trouble finding any background on her." Ziva asked. "That's weird; she should be on the missing persons list." Elena caught questioning glances from the Israelis and continued, "She went missing from her home years ago. She was presumed dead but her body was never found. Her husband was shocked when she showed up here in Mystic Falls." "Is her husband still in town?" Cote asked. "Why of course. He's probably at the grill, drinking. He's usually there with Damon." There was a pause, and then Ziva looked at Cote, "Go tell Tony to find this husband." "Shouldn't I _ask _him to find him?" Ziva glared at her. "Ok, Ok, I'm going, I'm going." She said walking out of the room.


End file.
